moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Master of the Silver Hand
The Grand Master of the Silver Hand, simply referred to as the Grand Master, was the title held Uther the Lightbringer. Able to make decisions on behalf of all branches of the organization, the Grand Master was an extremely powerful position within the Order of the Silver Hand. The Grand Master reported to the High King of the Alliance of Lordaeron and was chosen by the Archbishop of the Holy Church from the original five paladins. Powers As stated previously, the Grand Master of the Silver Hand was an extremely powerful position. Seen as the end-all-be-all for Silver Hand polity, the Grand Master had the ability to take command over all branches of the Silver Hand and was regarded as a military general of high ranking among the Alliance Military in the day, as seen by Uther's ability to take command at whim during the Second War and the Third War before his demise. These decisions only hold sway over the Silver Hand, as the Grand Master can only order the Church members and Alliance Military members when operating within the respective power's borders, though it does pose a wild card effect when it comes to the Silver Hand. Uther was only known to exorcise this right once when ordered to assist with the Culling of Stratholme by Arthas Menethil. By defying the Prince's command, Uther was branded as a traitor and his men were stripped from service until the order was over ruled by his father, Terenas. Regardless of this, the majority of Silver Hand continued to obey Uther even after their branding. The Grand Master has the ability to appoint new Highlords/Lords and as with the Highlords below him may assisting in the knighting of new paladins into the Silver Hand alongside a bishop (historically, the Archbishop) and two Clerics of Northshire. It is seen as a great honor to be personally instructed by the Grand Master. Though it is unknown how many paladins Uther personally instructed, two have surfaced: Prince Arthas Menethil and the elf Mehlar Dawnblade. Claimants Despite many clamoring for a new Grand Master and many attempting to lay claim to the position, there has been no new Grand Master universally accepted in the aftermath of Uther's demise. Many have risen up in the Silver Hand, taking command of their branches and chapters to keep the order alive, though none have been recognized to the status of Uther. The Grand Master was selected by both the King and Archbishop in the case of Uther and had the approbation of the whole order, universally revered as Uther was. Argent Crusade Many believed Tirion Fordring to lay claim to the title of Grand Master when he declared the order would be reborn in Lordaeron, though Fordring later surfaced under the title of Highlord, a rank below Uther's own. Congregation of the Silver Hand On March 1st, 624 K.C. the Council of Bishops reinstated the Congregation of the Silver Hand and afterward, the reigning Archbishop, Caspius I appointed veteran paladin Melysa Marwyn to serve as Grand Master of the Silver Hand without a set term. The position, unlike the previous Grand Knights of the Congregation, was not in fact a Congregational office. Many have taken this in offense, especially detractors of the Council of Bishops and the Congregation of the Silver Hand, stating that the council had no right to reuse the title once held by Uther. Others have argued that the title, which was initially intended by Archbishop Caspius to replace Uther's, should not have been made without a writ from the King as was made in the case of Uther with Terenas, and all branches of the Silver Hand should have been involved with the election of a new Grand Master. While she initially continued to serve in this capacity under Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Marwyn herself, a woman who served directly under the man regarded by all as the only true Grand Master of the Order until his death at the hands of Prince Arthas has repeatedly insisted that the title should never have been reinstated. She has often stated that the title and indeed, the Original Order of the Silver Hand became extinct on the tragic day that Frostmourne pierced Uther's great heart. Furthermore, she does not feel that any of today's paladins are fit to serve as the supreme commander of all Chapters of the splintered Order of the Silver Hand. For Marwyn, the Council of Bishop's reuse of the title has been a burden most keenly felt and after just three months, she petitioned the Archbishop and the Council, expressing her desire to see it remain out of use for all time. Her petition was carefully considered and the Archbishop agreed to suspend the use of the title. Furthermore, Melysa was reinstated as Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, limiting her authority to matters relating to the Congregation. The Congregaiton of the Silver Hand, in the spirit of Melysa's school of thought, has since enjoyed a more democratic polity, straying away from unilateral leadership outside of holy combat. Court of Uther (Court of Uther information goes here) Category:Titles Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Order of the Silver Hand